Come back, come back to me
by takecareofyourself
Summary: After seeing his best friend getting lucky with the woman he loves, Chuck Bass decided to run. He writes Blair a letter explaining why he has to leave, hoping that she will understand. 10 years later he’s back to the UES only to realize that things change


Come back to me, come back to me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show or the characters!

**A/N: **I want to give a big thank you for my amazing beta, Tatiana**. **This fan fic is a ONE SHOT!

**Storyline: **After seeing his best friend getting lucky with the woman he loves, Chuck Bass decided to run. He writes Blair a letter explaining why he has to leave, hoping that she will understand. 10 years later he's back to the UES only to realize that things changed way too much when he left.

**Come back****, come back to me!**

_Prologue_

Blair

Waldorf

Iwannahavesexwithyou

To: **Audrey Hepburn**

I never done this before, Audrey, but you're making me do and feel stuff that I never done or felt before. I'm Chuck Bass, Audrey. Do you get that? I'm Chuck Bass and you are just Audrey, my best friend, and you're in love with my other best friend. I'm Chuck Bass and after seeing what I saw last night I should have sex with tons of girls and forget about it. But I can't and I hate you for that.Do you have any idea what you've done to me? What damage you caused? You wanted to have sex _**with**_ me; I didn't force you to do anything. I'm writing you this pathetic letter to explain why I'm leaving; I can't be close to you or see you with him. Because if I stay, I don't know what I will do. God, I would kill Nathaniel if I had the chance. You always wanted your life to be like the movies, like the old movies, well, here it is. I'm giving you the closest thing you'll ever have to being in an old movie. I'm going to live with my mother, start a new school, a new identity, and forget about you.

I'm sorry Audrey, for lots of things:

I'm sorry for being your friend.

I'm sorry for kissing you.

I'm sorry for not stopping you.

I'm sorry for coming to your party.

I'm sorry for not being able to kill these butterflies.

I'm sorry for buying the necklace.

I'm sorry for kissing you again.

I'm sorry for falling for you.

I'm sorry for ruining your night.

I'm sorry for leaving.

I'm sorry for this letter.

God, Blair, if you only had any idea of how much this kills me, if only you knew how much I want you.

I don't know how to end this letter, so I googled letters and I found this.

Yours forever,

Chuck Bass.

_**20 years later**_

I was Chuck Bass and she was Blair Waldorf, we were the King and Queen of the Upper East Side. Where there was trouble, there we were where there was alcohol, there we were, and where there was sex, there I was. We were known as spoiled rich kids; she was the angel and I was the devil. Blair wanted to believe that she was Audrey Hepburn and that the world revolved around her, I wanted to have sex daily and I preferred when they weren't talking. And then there was the limo incident, Nathaniel had just broken up with her and she was heartbroken. She didn't show it or talk about it, because she was Blair Waldorf. Instead she loosened up and showed me a side of her I didn't know existed. When I watched her dancing up there, I couldn't remember who she was. She wasn't Blair Waldorf; she was Blair Bass. And now, 20 years later, I still can't forget about that moment; the moment that changed everything. It was because of her and because of that moment that I wanted to change, but she proved me wrong. She decided to take things in her own hands. And that meant her and Nathaniel living happily ever after. In Blair Waldorf's perfect world, I didn't exist. I was nobody. So I did what she wanted me to do. She didn't tell me, but I knew, because I knew Blair Waldorf. Hell, I was the male version of Blair Waldorf. But she did change me more than she thought she would, I'm the man I am today because of her. I have Blair Waldorf to thank for my life, for not dying in my 20s, for not going to prison. I own Blair Waldorf and she knows it. 10 years earlier, I thought returning to the Upper East Side would mean that everything was going to go back to normal. 10 years earlier, I was wrong. 10 years earlier, I wasn't the man I am today.

_**10 years earlier**_

"Mr. Bass, you've got a letter,"

"Thank you, Rosita," I responded and looked at the letter.

I remember opening it with expectation—maybe it was her, but it wasn't.

"You are invited to the wedding of

Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald &

Serena Celia von der Woodsen,"

I read the invitation once again; I must have read the wrong names. Strangely, I hadn't. The wedding was in a month, but I didn't care.

"Cassie, this is Chuck Bass, I need you to take care of the club for me,"

"Why? Is everything okay, Chuck?" she asked worriedly.

I laughed and responded, "Everything is perfect, I'm just taking an early vacation,"

I heard her laughing as well, "Only you, Chuck, only you. Don't be away for too long and I'll promise to take care of the club,"

"Thank you. Now don't miss me too much," I teased.

"I'll try Charles, but I can't promise you anything,"

"Bye Cass."

"Bye Charles."

Cassandra was the first girl that was only a friend to me; I loved her like a sister and treated her like one, too. I didn't have many friends when I moved to France to live with my mother- she was my first and only friend there. And though she hated my Chuck Bass ways, she hated how much I drank and the many girls I had, I know that she loved me, loved every mess that I made. And I can't lie that I didn't miss the friends and family I had in the Upper East Side, but somehow I learned to live without them.

It was raining when I arrived at the Upper East Side, I can still feel the coldness and the raindrops falling from the rooftops. It took me 5 minutes to even ring the doorbell. Nathaniel and Serena now lived in Nathaniel's old house.

Serena opened the door and was surprised to see me. I could hear voices inside; I could hear her voice.

"I must be seeing things, because I see Chuck Bass,"

"I'm sorry, but I'm here," I said.

She gave a hug and invited me inside.

"Nate, look who's here!" she yelled to her fiancé.

As I entered the living room I spotted the new couples of the UES, Vanessa & Dan and Serena & Nate. To my surprise, Blair Waldorf was alone.

Nate welcomed me "home" and so did Vanessa and Dan. I loved it when Serena placed a drink in my hand. I looked over at Blair; she hadn't changed at all.

Her phone started to ring and she began yelling at someone. Yes, she was still the Blair I once knew.

"She's the editor and owner of a fashion magazine in France. She lives there but she took an early vacation," Serena explained and tried to remove my confusion.

"So what happened while I was away? How did everyone change partners?"

Nate started to laugh, "Blair and I knew that we weren't going to last, we tried to stay together in college but it didn't work,"

Serena cut in, "Yes, and Dan and I figured out that we were two different souls in two different worlds."

"Wow, so much changed, and yet it hasn't."

"Well, things change in 10 years," Dan replied.

I could still hear Blair yelling furiously. Her voice was so sexy that I had to focus on it.

"So, Chuck, what do you work as?" Vanessa asked.

I was still stuck on my planet, but awoke and answered, "I'm an owner of a night club,"

"The perfect job for you. You're probably getting many complaints." Dan said.

I smiled, "Not really and when I do Cassie takes care of it,"

"Cassie, your future wife?" Nate asked

That question made me sick, "No, no. Cassandra is the co-owner," I explained. "Danny boy, what do you work as?" I asked but soon answered my own question, "Let me guess: you're a pimp?"

"Yes and my name is Bishop Don D. Flash. Dream on, Chuck. I'm a writer for the NY times,"

"Oh, I will," I responded and watched as Blair returned to her place.

She was perfect: everything about her was perfect, her long brown hair, the white headband of hers…

"Who were you yelling at?" Serena asked.

"Pierre! He's driving me insane. I know that he knows how to speak English but he keeps insisting that he doesn't, he's scarring the readers with his "je m'appelle Pierre" bullshit," she complained as she took a cigarette.

Since when did Blair smoke? And god, her talking French was an unbelievable turn on.

"Well, you didn't miss too much, just Chuck saying that he has dreams of Dan being a pimp," Serena told her friend.

"It was about time that Chuck revealed his true crush," she answered coldly.

"How about you Waldorf?" I asked

"What about me?" she asked and took her glass of martini.

"Have you found the one?"

"No, I've been busy with the magazine. But when I do find the one, you'll be the first to know,"

"I'm honored, "I replied and looked across the room.

I wondered if she had read my letter, I wondered what her reaction was. I wondered if she felt anything.

"I need to go out for some air," she said and I followed. It was the right thing to do.

"What do you want, Bass?" she asked and took another cigarette.

"I want to talk." I answered.

"You want to talk? Then let us talk, let us talk about how you left," she said.

"What about it?"

"How about the fact that you left and I didn't say a thing? How about the letter you wrote to me, telling me how I ruined your so-called perfect life? How about that, Bass?" she yelled.

"Did you really read the letter?" I asked and froze.

"Of course I did," she said and threw the cigarette away.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. She pushed me away and started talking in French.

"Tu es très bête, tu sais, "she said

I replied in French just to get her blood running, "J'aime quand tu parles français"

And I did, I did get her blood running like never before. ,"Je te déteste," she hissed back.

I smiled because I knew that it wasn't true. I pulled her against the door and whispered in her ear, "Mais moi? Je t'aime."

She kept repeating that she hated me in French while I kissed her neck, but I saw the sadness in her eyes. And I knew that it was my fault.

"Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait," I told her, and I meant it.

She responded with tears,"Pourquoi es-tu allé loin sans dire au revoir?"

"I couldn't see you again, I just couldn't. That's why I wrote you the letter," I answered.

"Do you any idea how much I missed you? You were my best friend, Chuck. I needed my friend to plot against people, I needed you," she cried.

And everyone knows that I never cry, but God, her speech was so beautiful, "Désolé,"

She was quiet for a while and I still held her against the door with one of my hands grabbing her hair, and the second grabbing her leg. Blair Waldorf pushed me to the ground, hitting my head, but I didn't care. She removed my shirt and said, "As-tu oublié que je suis la patronne ici?"

After finishing what we started in the rain, we simple didn't care that we were outside and that everyone could see what we were doing.

"Oh my God, Chuck, you are bleeding," she said, looking at my bleeding head.

"I'm okay," I answered, but truth to be told I was feeling dizzy.

"No you're not okay, I'll tell them inside that I'm taking you to the hospital,"

"I'll wait here," I responded and felt weirdly tired.

While we were on the taxi on our way to the hospital, she let me lay down as she touched my hair.

"Don't fall asleep. Where do you work?" she asked.

"I'm an owner of a night club, "I remember answering, but feeling so tired.

"Really, what's the club's name?"

"Victor/Victrola, I think I'm going to sleep now,"

"No, Chuck, you have to stay awake, we 'll be there soon," she said but I felt my eyes closing.

She slapped me tons of times to wake me up, "Come back Chuck, come back to me," she repeated.

The next thing I know I was laying on the hospital bed with her sitting next to be.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You lost a lot a blood but you're okay now," she answered.

I smiled though my head hurted like hell, "Reviens, reviens à moi."

"Si tu dis à personne que j'ai dis ça, je te tuerai," she threatened though I knew that she would never be able to.

"The butterflies are still there," I replied. I must have been on drugs because that cheesy line was a Dan thing.

I was in shock when she asked me to marry her. "Marie-moi," she commanded.

"Pardon?"

"Marry me. Let's go to Vegas and get married," she replied.

"Vegas? Who are you?" The Blair I knew would never agree to get married in Vegas.

"Soon to be Mrs. Blair Bass, I hope," she answered with pride.

"Oui," I responded. "But only if you wear a wedding dress and if it comes off later,"

"Of course, you didn't think that I would get married in jeans?" she said and I started to laugh.

"Je t'aime," I said.  
"Je t'aime, aussi," Blair Bass replied.

_**10 years later**_

"Chuck, what are you doing? It's 3AM!" she yells and I save the file and turn off the computer.

"I'll be there in a sec."

"I hope so because we need our alone time before the day starts all over again," Blair calls back.

I turn the lights off in every single room. Before going to bed, I kiss our 5-year old daughter and 7-year old son goodnight. Blair is waiting for me in bed and I lay next to her.

"So, what were you doing all day?" she asks.

"Nothing special," I respond, though I know it isn't true.

"If you say so, Bass," Blair replies, but I can see that she's annoyed.

I bring her closer to me and repeat, "Come back, come back to me,"

I could feel her hit me in her anger, "You promised not to say that again."

"No, I didn't, "I say in my defense.

"Fine. The butterflies are still there," She says to tease me and make me smile.

"I can still report you for almost breaking my head."

"Wait a minute, that was 10 years ago, and it's not my fault,"

"Really, so you didn't push me down and break my head open?" I ask.

"Yes, but you enjoyed every moment of it, and I have your scarf as a proof," she answers.

"Don't bring the scarf into this; this is between you and me,"

"Je suis désolé pour parler du foulard," she says and I forgive her for that silly fight.

I grab her hair and start kissing her and she lets me. And 20 years later, she's still the same Blair I knew back in high school. She's still the same Blair I fell in love with, only now her name is Blair Bass.

"Je t'aime, Audrey," I say and take her leg over mine.

"Je t'aime plus, Charles."

The Upper East Side lost its king and queen, but they are happily ruling over France. They enjoy every moment and they love every place in France. It's true what they say about Paris being the most romantic place in the world.

**The**** end**

**A/****N** (2): I hope you enjoy the fan fic and well here's some translation for the French words.

"You are an idiot," she said  
I replied in French just to get her blood running, "I like it when you speak French"  
And I did, I did get her blood running like never before, "I hate you," she answered.  
I smiled because I knew that it was not true, I pulled her against the door and whispered in her ear, "I love you,"  
She kept repeating that she hated me in French while I kissed her neck, but I saw the sadness in her eyes. And I knew that it was my fault.

"I am sorry for what I did," I told and I meant it.  
She responded with tears, "Why did you go without saying goodbye?"

…

"Sorry,"

She was quiet for a while and I still held her against the door with one of my hands grabbing her hair, and the second grabbing her leg. Blair Waldorf pushed me to the ground, hitting my head but I did not care. She removed my shirt and said, "Have you forgotten that I am the boss here?"

…..

"Come back, come back to me."  
"If you tell someone I'll kill you," she threatened though I knew that she would never be able to.  
"The butterflies are still there," I replied, I must have been on drugs because that cheesy line was a Dan thing.  
I was in shock when she asked me to marry her, "marry me," she said.  
"Pardon?"

"Marry me. Let's go to Vegas and get married," she replied.

"Vegas? Who are you?" The Blair I knew would never agree to get married in Vegas.

"Soon to be Mrs. Blair Bass, I hope," she answered with pride.

"Yes," I responded. "But only if you wear a wedding dress and if it comes off later,"

…

I'm sorry to talk about the headscarf

….

"I love you Audrey,"

"I love you Charles,"


End file.
